On a daily basis, cable and network protection centers handle thousands of ticket alerts such as “call before you dig” from one call centers. These ticket alerts have to be received, screened, mapped and distributed. Currently, the users of these protection centers are dependent on several different processors/systems and heavy manual labor to handle/process these ticket alerts. This, of course, takes up a lot of time and is very costly. More importantly, it is very inefficient and error prone which results in a high risk of damaging the underground facilities, such as cable, electric, gas, water, sewer, telecommunications, etc.
Therefore, a need exists for a more efficient method for managing “call before you dig” alerts to prevent these risks of damaging the underground facilities to ensure the stability and integrity of the fiber cables and their facilities underground, eliminating the risk of disrupting service and greatly reducing the potential risk of serious personal injury.